


my fear is forever

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e07 Death and the Maiden, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Katherine has a favorite method of persuasion, of spinning sticky webs of desire and dreams.





	my fear is forever

**Author's Note:**

> title from young ejecta's afraid of the dark

Katherine has a favorite method of persuasion, of spinning sticky webs of desire and dreams. She’s always been good at finding out what people want, even before she had compulsion on her side.    
  
Qetsiyah, and her tongue curls around every syllable, for Tessa isn’t her preferred name, only preferred to the butchering of her true name. (Katherine can understand that, even if Katerina feels like another person entirely.)   
  
Qetsiyah wants vengeance, wants her once-lover to change back to who he was before, wants to destroy the first ancestor with her face and lay claim to the spoils.    
  
Katherine can work with that, smirking into her as she wrings another pleasured groan from Qetsiyah’s lips. The curses flow from her beautiful mouth in Aramaic, and she will work up to blessings. Perhaps with Qetsiyah’s nails slicing her open, her blood has always been ceremonial. And then, Katherine thinks, pleased as can be, she’ll have the witch fix her little mortality problem.


End file.
